The Genomics Core is responsible for the conduct of genome-wide expression analyses on blood T-cell,[unreadable] monocyte, and neutrophil samples obtained from trauma and burned patients. The Core will also conduct[unreadable] genome wide expression analyses on other non-blood tissues (primarily skin, muscle and fat) obtained from[unreadable] the burn patients. The activities of the Core are divided into two principal components: (1) routine analyses of[unreadable] samples generated from the PORC site initially using the macroscale techniques (see CSSP Core), and (2)[unreadable] methods development to conduct genome wide expression analysis on ever reducing quantities of RNA,[unreadable] derived from enriched cell populations obtained by'macroscale, and subsequently by microfluidics techniques.[unreadable] Data obtained from this Core generates meaningful data on the gene expression response to severe trauma[unreadable] and burn injury.